mgrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure
BAMF Appearance Azure wears nothing fancy. Long ago he took part in a battle, a important battle that decided a few things for. In that battle he lost his right eye. However, as the years went by, apparently he went undergo surgery to get a replacement. He has yet to uncover his eye. Not too long hair. The knife on his chest was a gift from his mother. Personality He is usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Azure also shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern as an act of distracting his opponents. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. He loathes immaturity. Azure also tends to get annoyed quickly from people who act not of their age. Some of the things that give him his strengths would be the friends who are close to him. History Nothing much is known about Azure's real parents, other than that he has no idea if he has any living relatives. Azure was abandoned and left to raise himself. In order to survive he'd steal food, clothes and whatever was necessary to survive. Azure was eventually found on the streets "half dead" by an elderly woman named Akira The woman took Azure in and gave him a place to stay and to come back to. She brought him up teaching him a lot about the world. They did not have much of a family bond, but inside Azure cared a lot for Akira, as if she was his real mother. Inside, Akira knew Azure is filled with hate and pain for living a life like this and someday, it will all be released. Although Akira was old, she was classed as an elite fighter in her times and knew tons of techniques. Akira pounded the basics of being a splendid warrior into Azure through every day life. He would do things like set traps, non-lethal at first, in the house so Azure had to go through it like he was on a mission. She would also make Azure research random things and if he was not satisfied with his knowledge on the subject afterward, she would punish him with extra training and no meals. As Azure had a thing for swordplay, Akira trained Azure in the art of swordsmanship and gave him her sword, Cybele. Later on in the years, Azure decided to leave to venture off in the world by himself, but promised Akria he'd always check in time to time, or even when he's close by. As a parting gift, Akira gave Azure a knife, it was made out of diamond. She stated this knife has saved her life numerous of times because there is nothing it cannot cut. Azure became a Assassin working for either side in this world, marking himself as a "criminal." After his time He eventually found a place to settle in and met a few friends. As more years went by, his criminal status deceased and he was allowed to be a free man once again. He still does his assassin works, but he only works for one side now. Azure still checks in on Akira time to time to make sure everything was okay. Azure's current goal is to find the whereabouts of his real parents, if they are alive or not. He will also not let anything stop him in his tracks for whatever reason. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Azure is a well rounded in terms of power. He is a master of logic, and influence. His true power remains to be seen. Creation Creation: Azure's main ability which allows him to create anything that he can think of. This ability's only limit is his imagination. With creation, he is able to make numerous of things that can range from any category. *'Black Hole': Azure is able to create a black hole in the palm of his hands. He is able to fire this black hole at an area, or a person. The black hole devours anything they touch. *'Clone': Azure can create a clone of any person he thinks of. He can deploy this/these clones into battle if he wished, or even use them as a mere distraction. In order for these clones to disappear, they must be destroyed in battle, unless Azure diminishes them. *'Death Army': Using his creation ability, Azure is able to create an entire army to fight along his side. This army consists of all Knights, utilizing different aspects. This army consists of 6 members. This type of creation is what Azure prefers to use if he is in a pitch or in real trouble. However, he has used this ability to quickly eliminate his targets. This takes up quite well of his energy. **1st knight attacks with a lance. **2nd knight attacks with a rod and can cast fire magic. **3rd knight attacks with a hammer. **4th knight attacks with a wand and can cast ice magic. **5th knight attacks with a trident. **6th knight attacks with Excalibur. ***''Excalibur: it is a holy sword that converts the energy of the owner into light, intensifying the kinetic energy by convergence and acceleration, allowing the use of a sorcery at the level of divine spirits. A weapon of directive energy''. *'Ability': Using his creation powers, Azure is capable of replicating seen abilities of others. This skill is not mastered and can only retain up to 5 seen abilities. However, he may also choose to forget a ability and copy a new one. Abilities *'Swordsmanship': Azure is an excellent swordsman and it is his prefered way of battling, opposed to using his powers. However, there are times when he uses his abilities with his swordsmanship to get the edge. Azure wields a legendary sword called "Cybele." Cybele has unique aspects that separates it from other swords. Damage cause by Cybele is absorbed and turned into energy. Which can then be used to replenish Azure or his allies. This energy can also be used as a healing trait. *'Troll': While not being amazing at the troll aspect, Azure is clearly capable of using most high level troll abilities. However, there are even some he cannot wish to learn because it is not possible for him. **'Silence': A technique that frightens the enemy with an overwhelming amount of "fear", thus making the enemy unable to sense Azure's presence. *'Logic': One of Azure's better traits. He is a master in the skill of logic and knows numerous of abilities and techniques. **'Shinning Light': A spell that is capable of stripping away illusionary effects. ** Absorption Bind: A pair of handcuffs appears on the target's palms, blocking his/her energy and then using it to explode at Azure's command. *'Influence': One of the most proficient, if not the best influence user. Azure has yet to show any notable influence abilities aside from the basics. However, it has been noted that he has created a move by combining Influence, Logic, and Troll into one. Trivia *Azure's battle theme *Azure's general theme Quotes *Death walks many paths, lives many lives, wears﻿ many masks, and casts many shadows. Long shall stand the looming tower of the terrifying for those whom control death will inevitably be consumed by my power. *Life is part of a cycle. Yours is over. *It's too late for mercy. *Hesitation is the seed of defeat. Category:Admin Category:Azure Category:Male